Maybe Baby
by Molly Annice
Summary: Kurt comes home from being away to propose find his boyfriend David is pregnant


Maybe, Baby

Author: Molly Annice

Summary: Kurt comes home from being away to propose find his boyfriend David is pregnant. M!Preg

Author's note: Royal Academy of Dramatic Art would never do what I say they did ever. The school has three student has three students per teacher so it is very choosy and only pick the very best students because of it but if Rachel Berry can get into NYADA and end up getting the role of Fanny Bryce in the same year and Santana can get to be Rachel's understudy then Kurt can get into Royal Academy of Dramatic Art by invitation.

Written for kosherrainbows' New Year Treats

prompt: Mpreg prompt: Kurt (or Dave) thinks he surprising Dave (or Kurt) by AArriving back home on New Years after a semester abroad when it turns Dave has the bigger surprise when Kurt sees Dave rather pregnant belly

"Merry Christmas Babe," said Kurt as soon as David answered his phone.

"Hey" said David, "Merry Christmas. So what are you calling me about today?"

"I just miss you," said Kurt as he stared at his plane ticket,

"I miss you, too," said David, "Is London being good to you?"

"It has its charm but it's not home," said Kurt, "New York and you are home. I want to come home."

"You have just a month to go for the semester and maybe another semester and you will be back in my arms."

"I know I just miss you," said Kurt, "The accents got old fast and the food faster."

"Yeah New York isn't the same with out you either," said David, "especially at this time of year with Christmas around the corner."

"Yeah. I love you," said Kurt.

"I love you too."

"When are you going to get your web cam fixed," said Kurt, "I would love to be able to Skype with you on something bigger then a phone. I want to see all of you not just your face."

David sighed, "I-I don't have the money at the moment to fix it or buy a new one because of Christmas. I will as soon as I can."

Kurt frowned. He knew David has been keeping something from him for a while but he didn't know what. He wanted to see his face and kiss him. This plane ticket was going to make that plausible. Party of him could see him walking into the apartment and finding out that David has been cheating on him the past month. It seemed like something he would find in a movie. Even though Kurt knew David would never cheat Blaine still left him with unease of it happening again and with David it would be devastating. He knew he could trust David not to hurt him like that. He knew David would be the first to tell him if he was even thinking. But just because he knew David was trustworthy and would turn anyone down whom would try he still had some lingering fear. David's web cam being broken made him scared. It doesn't help that Rachel is always nagging at him to talk to David. Which is a nice change because at one point she was telling him to break up with him.

"Are you okay Kurt," said David.

"Yeah Honey, I am just thinking about how much I miss you. How's New York?"

"It's loud, classes are boring," said David, "The job I got in September is working great. Santana is still bitchy. Rachel still doesn't like me"

"I have to get going," said David, "or I am going to be late for a doctor's appointment."

"For what," said Kurt sitting in his chair a little straighter because he knew David was keeping something from him.

"It's nothing just a check up," said David, "I've been feeling a little under the weather and I have just been going to the doctor to clear things up."

"Does this have anything to do with that stomach flu you had in august?"

"I still can't drink coffee because of it," said David.

"So it is because of that," said Kurt, "is there any ay to fix it?"

"Just time," said David, "They think it will be fixed up on it's own in a few months but until that nausea and I am not able to drink coffee anymore."

"Well what is it," said Kurt.

"Nothing to worry about," said David, "Santana is coming with me."

"Why are you not telling me anything?"

"Because I don't want you to worry."

"I am going to worry any way."

As they hanged up he bit his lip. He just needed to see David again to ease his nerves and to feel safe in knowing things are right with them. He trusted David; he knew David would turn anyone else away if they tried to make him cheat. He knew David is loyal to him. When his plane was called he went through the procedures and waited.

Kurt sat back on the flight and thought back on the flight. He just needed to see David. Christmas was just around the corner and David was home. Christmas was the thing that made him crave it most. Christmas had so many bad memories like the first Christmas in New York when his Dad told him he had cancer or the time a Christian lady stopped him and told him that his mom was dying because he was gay. But it had so many good memories like the time Blaine and him first sang or the time David and him first kissed under mistletoe last year and he found his Dad saying to David that he wouldn't mind if ever became his son in law. This time of year just brought those memories.

Being away from David for the past few months was interesting for him because every good moment and every bad moment he had he turned around and found he couldn't find him. Every time David called and there was a different edge to it. He knew he want to get back home. He just needed to be held by him again. He asked Rachel to get David's fingers sized so that he could get him a ring a month after he got there. He made it his plan to propose to David because being a part wasn't worth it and as soon as he is back from London he planned on marrying David. He bought a ring and everything. As soon as he sees him he's going to propose.

The best part he was able to touch him again. With his old relationships he had to warm up to touching others. He got nervous. Part of him just wanted everything perfect. With David he seemed to forget his boundaries he places on himself at the beginning. He touches and holds and caresses him and Kurt also started doing that. He missed the sex with David. Their first time he remembered was of them just goofing off and teasing each other with one ice cream cone that lead to them making out and ending up having sex in the living room. The next morning they woke up to Santana saying wanky and Rachel declaring that she would not cleaning up the ice cream mess.

They switched up everything. They both brought to the table things and they talked about everything. David and him experimented together with a lot of things. He was the first person to make David try Sushi and David made him try something called Passholdt Fried Crème "Tings" which he claimed came from a book he read although he has never seen the man pick up a recipe book in the house and seemed to usually just wing it when cooking. They tried out different things. David made Kurt sit through a football game at home and made it quite enjoyable by whispering crude things in Kurt's ear about each and every play. Kurt took David to his first musical. Kurt was the first person to ever talk David into wearing a pair of bright red lacy panties that quickly became his favorite piece of clothing on David. David did so under the compromise of Kurt giving David his first rim job that lead to a lot more. David was his third true relationship and Kurt found out he was David's second true relationship.

They were together for 15 months three weeks and six days when Kurt found out about he was eligible for the opportunity to go to London to Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. The opportunity was a once in a lifetime opportunity and no one else has ever had gotten invited to go there before him. He would get to study at the place that taught Peter O'Toole, Mike Leigh, Joan Collins, Anthony Hopkins, Ralph Fiennes and Vivien Leigh. A part of him got great pleasure knowing he one upped Rachel Berry on something. When he got the invite David and him talked it over for a week and every night made love by the end of the week he accepted the year at the London school.

The months after he remembered wondering if they were going to call it off when he went away. The day he left he remembered David puking up his breakfast and him cooing over him and them spending the day just talking and packing. The two both talking everything over and just talking about everything they could think about. David kissed him good-bye and told him he would see him when he gets home. It wasn't until he was in the middle of the flight he realized David didn't break up with him. The call he made to David later was that he missed him. It didn't help that the coming months Santana stopped talking to him and Rachel kept telling him to go watch a dumb movie involving Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito being Twins movie.

Kurt's mind slowly tuned into the movie playing and he winced. It was that stupid Twins movie. After that point he just fell asleep to him dreaming of being at home. Dreaming of Home and David.

The cab to the apartment felt wonderful. The more steps toward his home the giddier he got. Then it was a week of Home. The second he stepped into the threshold of the apartment he could feel the weight of being away start to finally let go. He watched some TV. Napped a bit. Had a snack. He just had to wait. He should have called someone to tell them he was arriving but part of him wanted it a surprise.

Three hours later he could here their door being unlocked. "So are you going to finally tell Kurt your knocked up with his kid," said Santana as both David and her walked in. Kurt's moth fell open. He stared at David and then looked down and could see David gained weight and he knew from what Santana said it was because of pregnancy. A pregnancy he didn't know about but helped put there.

"You're pregnant," said Kurt, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey Kurt," said Dave looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I sho-should go," said Santana as she took a step back from the door, "I have to go wash my hair."

"Some godmother you're going to be," grumbled Dave.

Santana said, "It's good to see you again Lady Hummel. We'll catch up later. Mama Bear here has a lot to tell you about." They both stood there in silence as they watched leave.

"Why didn't you tell me," said Kurt.

"You were in London and I was afraid."

"So you kept this from me," said Kurt, "I know that Santana knows. I know Rachel knows. Who else knows? Does your Dad know? Does my Dad know?"

"Only Rachel, Santana, my doctor, and work know," said David, "I haven't told anyone else because I wanted you to know. I have been hiding this from my Dad. I just I wanted to tell you but-"

"But what," said Kurt, "Why did you keep this from me? Are we having twins?"

"I didn't want you to think I was trying to hinder you," said David, "I wanted to tell you but Rachel found out and she started accusing me of bullshit and we got her settled but I didn't want you to feel you had to leave to be with me through this. I didn't want you to worry."

"So why does Rachel keep telling me to watch a movie about The Terminator and Danny DeVito being twins?"

"What," said David thinking about it for a second, "I think she was actually talking about Junior. The Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito movie where Arnold gets knocked up."

"Oh, so she has been trying to tell me," said Kurt, "but you didn't"

"I'm sorry Kurt for not telling you," said David, "I just didn't want to worry you."

"So you kept our baby from me," said Kurt.

Dave stepped across the room and sat down on the couch. He wondered if that was the surface that was the place the pregnancy happened or if it was some place else. "It wasn't meant to be like that. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to come back and resent me for ruining everything, for taking away a golden opportunity. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. I just want you happy."

David just sat down on their couch. His head hung down.

"Did you want me here for this," asked Kurt.

"Every day. I wanted you home every day and I wanted to tell you for a really long time," said David, "I sometimes picked up the phone to call you and talking myself out of telling you by the time you answered the phone. I would understand if you don't want to be part of this. I should have told you," Kurt sat beside Dave on the couch and felt his stomach.

"Marry me," said Kurt.

"What?"

"I missed out on this and I want you," said Kurt, "I want all of you. Just tell me, talk to me. I don't want us to become some thing similar in anyway to my relationship with Blaine."

"I know that," said David.

"I bought the ring in October," said Kurt, "I want to marry you because I don't want us not to be us. After this year I don't want to ever leave your side again."

"We're going to have a baby," said Kurt as he softly rubbed David's stomach, "we're going to have a baby."

"Yeah," Dave said, glancing up at him. Kurt nodded.

"I'm not going to miss raising our kid together for anything," said Kurt, "It's going to be difficult but I know it's going to be worth it in the end."

Dave slowly started crying

"We're going to have to make a baby room for him or her."

"Or xir," said David.

"Or xir," said Kurt, "I wish you didn't feel you had to hide this from me."

"I wish I didn't hurt you with this. I thought you would worry too much and the opportunity was a once in a lifetime opportunity and by the time I found out you were already over there and I didn't want you. I didn't want you to worry."

"I missed so much," said Kurt, "I wish I didn't go now. I wish I knew sooner."

"I know," said David, "I didn't mean to keep it from you or to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't tell me because you wanted me happy over there," said Kurt, "do you want me in our babies life?"

"Yes," said David, "I wanted you here every step of the way. I took pictures and documented everything to show you and talk to you about it when you got home. I am so sorry for hurting you like I did."

"I understand," said Kurt, "How did you get Rachel to keep her silence on this? She has been trying to get me to guess for the past few months. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"You will be here the rest of our kids life," said Dave, "besides you are the one that is going to have to keep them fashionable. I don't know a thing about that."

"Yeah and you will be the one to teach our kid sports and stuff like that," said Kurt.

"Yeah, We're going to make great Dads," said David.

"The best the world has seen," said Kurt.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
